


Reaching Out

by Demenior, neinlives



Series: Cuddle House [1]
Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other, Poly Relationships, Spoilers for the series, alternate ending au, obvious incest warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-17
Updated: 2013-05-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 04:07:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/807045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demenior/pseuds/Demenior, https://archiveofourown.org/users/neinlives/pseuds/neinlives
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naomi fills the Berenson parents in on what their children have been up to besides fighting aliens. Jake has some choice words to say about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> For all Cuddle House parts- all of the kids have been aged up in this AU so that they are legal when they are sexually active.
> 
> For this part especially: 90's-level homophobia. It's fairly mild.

A month had passed. Naomi still couldn't get anywhere without being swarmed with questions about her daughter and the Animorphs. Jakes family hadn't been in public the whole time, save for press conferences Jake appeared at or the memorial service for all the lives lost. Naomi knew they were mourning.

She was saddened by Tom's death- could remember the little boy that Rachel and Jake would chase after and bask in the attention of. She hadn't known him growing up, with her divorce from the family, and if she tried how much would she have known him and how much would have been the... the alien in his head? She wondered how much Jake was like him, and how much Steve and Jean saw their eldest in their youngest. Naomi couldn't imagine a worse fate. But there were still things to deal with. Purpose might help the grieving process.

Rachel had refused any and all help for her... relations with the other Animorphs and thankfully had relented to obeying Naomi's rule that they could only visit one at a time and could not be alone in her house. It didn't help much when they were off around the country speaking to leaders and sharing hotel rooms. But it was a start. 

 

"Steve, Jean," Naomi nodded as she stepped inside. Rachel was looking after her sisters, having returned late last night. 

"Naomi," Steve said, looking surprised.

Naomi took a deep breath, "Let me start by saying I am so sorry for your loss. But Jake, Jake has been very brave and I have seen him do amazing things when we were forced into living with the..."

"Hork-Bajir," Jean filled in- of course they would know. They were slaves for a whole. In their own bodies. Naomi couldn't imagine it.

"Yes- them," she said, "I just wanted to tell you how proud you should be of our children. They're heroes-"

Footsteps on the stairs. Slow, heavy as if weary. Jake didn't come all the way down, just low enough that he could crouch and see all of them. 

"Hi auntie Naomi," he said, looking surprised, "um, I'm going to go see Marco for a while. Might end up at Cassie's later- ill fly so I'm going to leave my window open, okay?"

Naomi had noticed it with Rachel too- she wasn't asked if Rachel could do anything anymore, Rachel told her what was happening whether Naomi liked it or not.

"Okay," Jean nodded, "be... be safe."

Jake nodded slowly, "yeah, I will, don't worry." He retreated up the stairs and moments later the three of them watched a hawk of some sort- peregrine falcon, Rachel had tried to explain- fly off into the city.

"I still think I'm dreaming," Steve muttered, "none of this is real. Aliens, mind control- my son turns into animals!" 

They avoided the obvious: my other son is dead.

Naomi licked her lips, "I can't lie- I'm here on business. Our children are... distressed. They've developed unhealthy coping habits. I need your help."

Steve and Jean looked alarmed, "What's wrong? With all of them? Should we involve the other parents-"  


"They... I wanted to speak with you first. It's... a delicate situation. Let's sit down, can we make some tea?"

 

They were seated around warm cups of tea in the living room. Naomi was trying to be gentle, but she was a lawyer and soft had never been her strong point.

"I don't know how much Jake has shared with you about what the children- the Animorphs- have gone through, but I assume you understand it was traumatic at best." they nodded.

"Our... The children developed intense emotional attachments as a result, and I believe due to their mental state- with the teenaged hormones and growing minds- they confused these bonds with romance."  
Naomi took a breath, there was no easy way to say this. But it had to be done. "As far as I am aware all six Animorphs are sexually involved with one another."

Steve and Jean stated at her.

"But Jake and Cassie..." Steve started.

"and Jake and Marco, and Jake and Tobias and Jake and... Ax." she paused, "and Jake and Rachel."

"Naomi that's ridiculous!" Jean snapped, "what are you trying to say about my son?"  
"It's not just your son- its MY daughter too! I came here to talk to you because obviously this needs to stop and I don't believe it is going to."

"Jakes not a... hes not gay!" Steve said.

"My daughter doesn't sleep around," Naomi countered, "I raised her to be a good girl. And yet, here we are."

"Obviously we would know- there would be signs," Jean said.

"They've been fighting a war for three years and we didn't know!" Naomi countered, "look, this is a lot to take in but you need to talk to Jake about this. He's their leader. Of we can convince him to stop- or at least to get help for this then the others will follow. I just want my daughter to have a chance at a normal life- as normal as I can get. This is dating to all of us if the press finds out. Not to mention," Naomi couldn't help feeling a little sick, "Jake and Rachel are RELATED. They should know better!"

Jean suddenly looked sick, "Jake is going to Marcos- and he mentioned Cassie. Do you think...?" she nearly whispered, "they're going to have... going to be deviant?"

Naomi frowned, "I think you need to call him home. I can help you talk to him, if you'd like."

"Are the other parents aware?" Steve asked.

"All of us who stayed in the valley. All of them are supportive of us making our children better."

Steve made the call. Jake had only just landed at Marcos but agreed to rush home- no there was no emergency but they needed to have a talk. 

{Is everything alright?} Naomi jerked, almost spilling her tea, {If you could open a window I'll be right in} Jake "said".

Jean opened the kitchen window and moments later a bird flapped in, coming to perch on the arm of the couch.

{What's up?} Jake asked, glancing around.

Naomi was still unsettled every time she had to experience Rachel 'in morph' and with Jake it was no different. That was not her nephew- it was a bird. 

"Sweetie we need to talk about... about you and the Animorphs. We'd... We've been talking and we think it might be good for you to see someone, for... for your mental well being."

{Oh, um, I'm going to demorph. Plug your ears if you need to} Jake replied. The bird hopped down behind the couch and out of view and then horrific bone-snapping sounds filled the room. Naomi winced but in a moment Jake sat up- in a ridiculous getup of skin-tight clothing that Naomi realized could actually be significant of the homosexual community. But then again Rachel had explained they could ether morph skin tight clothing or nothing.

"Why now?" Jake asked, obviously wary. It hurt Naomi to see a child so hard.

"Is it true?" Jean asked.

Jake was starting to look a mix between a soldier and a child, "is what true, mom?"

"Jake are you a homosexual?" Steve asked, "have... have you been inappropriate with your _cousin_?"

Naomi watched Jakes face suddenly turn cold. Any sign of a scolded child vanished and he turned his hard gaze onto her.

"You told them?" he shouted. Jean looked like she would be sick, Steve like he might faint. Both also looked enraged. Naomi was furious. 

"You had NO right!" Jake continued, "this was mine to explain to them, Naomi," she bristled at his use of her name- he was still a child! "were still dealing... about Tom," Jake said, and turned to his parents, "I wanted to give you time. I didn't want to put too much on you too fast- I was going to tell you, honestly."

"Jake you're sick," Steve said, "this morphing- its affected your brain."

Jake shook his head, "it's not the morphing dad-" he paused, "Marco its okay. You should head home."

{Like hell I am} they head Marco. A roach crawled out from under the couch. Naomi screamed.

{Don’t step on me!} Marco yelled.

Jake picked the roach up and took it to the kitchen. They heard the awful sounds of demorphing and then Marco and Jake returned to the living room.

"I'm not sick," Jake repeated.

"This was low," Marco commented to Naomi.

"Jake this... This isn't normal!" Jean said.

"I know," Marco grinned, "how many kids get the chance to turn into animals and fight a war against an invading aliens?"

Steve frowned, "Marco you should go home."

Jake grabbed Marcos hand, an obvious act of defiance, "No, this involves him too."

The three adults felt the need to spit at the sight of Jake and Marco holding hands.

"But you're not gay," Steve said.

Marco shrugged, "I at least prefer 'flexible'. But I looked it up and apparently bisexuality is a thing- where you like chicks and dudes. So I guess we're bi. Besides, as long as all 6 of us don't try and get married nothing we are doing is illegal"

Naomi spoke up, "You realize that Rachel and Jake are cousins. They are committing incest. That's illegal."

Marco grinned like he was going to make a joke but Jake silenced him with a shake of his head, "Yes I know. We know. And it's... it's hard to explain. I know what it must look like to you- but honestly I don't see Rachel that much. She's usually with Tobias... or Cassie. We're well aware of what we’re doing and we’re not stupid- we don't want the world to know. But we wanted to be open with our families at least. No more lies. I don't need your approval, we're not going to stop as long as we all love one another, but I would appreciate it if you stopped treating me like I'm a child. I've made a decision, I'm not hurting anyone and this makes me happy. Can you be happy for me? ...eventually?"

"It's only illegal if they have kids," Marco said, ruining Jakes speech. Jake elbowed him in the side.

"I...." Jean leaned back in the couch, "I don't know if I can, Jake."

"I'm not asking you to be a part of it," Jake said, "and... We're not huge on PDA," he glanced at Marco, "at least most of us aren't. But- just look at you and dad, you love each other, right? Well I have five other people that I love in all different ways. Can't you be happy for that at least?"

Steve and Jean were quiet a while.

Jake sighed loudly, "I think you're right- about getting professional help," he said to all the shocked faces, "but not about my relationships. I've... there's a lot of other stuff I need to deal with and it... it might help. Can we start there?"

Steve nodded slowly, "It's a good start, son."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco has an idea. Also, cuddles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 90's-level mild homophobia.

Marco pulled Jake down on top of him. His best friend came willingly, tucking his head under Marcos chin and covering Marcos body with his.

"Well that went well," Marco laughed.

Jake sighed warmly against his neck, "We still have to have a talk with all of our parents."

"Sshhh, don't think about that. It's nap time now," Marco threaded his fingers through Jakes hair.

Jake hummed loudly, "Oh god please. Can't sleep without... someone else.. around." he was mumbling, barely audible.

Marco continued running his fingers through Jakes hair until Jake was snoring into Marcos throat and his arm was sore. Marco was almost asleep when there was a knock on the door.

"Marco I just got off the phone with- oh. Um. Marco?"

Marco nudged Jake who woke up with the most un-graceful sleepy face Marco had ever seen.

"Marco what are the rules?" his dad said.

"We were seriously just having a nap," Marco said, "I'm sorry I didn't tell you."

"You need to keep the door open," his dad said.

Marco rolled his eyes, "God I can't believe this."

"My house my rules," his dad replied, "Jake are you staying for dinner? You folks just called. Had a fight?"

Jake raised his stupid face from Marcos shoulder again, "Uh, yeah. Yeah we did. I think it's okay now. Mostly. Maybe."

Marcos dad laughed suddenly, "You look like shit Jake- get some sleep. I'm leaving this door open. Dinners in an hour."

Jake dropped back onto Marco with a groan of relief, and Marco couldn't help but laugh.

They should totally get their own house, Marco mused. No more meddling parents and giant beds and no need to leave doors open. Or really... if it was their house, no need for doors at all. Jake snorted in his sleep and Marco rolled his eyes. Jake was so lucky he was cute 90% of the time. Marco would talk to him about the house idea once he woke up.

For now, he intended to catch a few z's himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: in later research Demenior discovered that cousin marriages are actually legal in California.


End file.
